


My Princess

by dexstarr



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Princess Leia (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Respect for the monarchy is one of the cornerstones of Evaan Verlaine’s life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Star Wars_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the Porn Battle Prompt Stack 2, prompt: Leia Organa/Evaan Verlaine, respect.

Respect for the monarchy is one of the cornerstones of Evaan Verlaine’s life. 

Even with — no, _especially_ with Alderaan destroyed — she respects Princess Leia. Others would say the princess should no longer be considered royalty, that one needs a planet and government to rule, but Evaan disagrees. Princess Leia Organa of the Royal House of Alderaan is still her ruler, even if Alderaan is gone and their government is now the Rebel Alliance. The growing contingent of Alderaanians under Evaan’s command, started and rescued by Princess Leia, agree with her that Leia is still their ruler. 

She should be _Queen_ Leia, but she’s been Princess Leia for as long as Evaan has been connected to the royal family, and that’s the name she whispers in her secret fantasies. 

Those weeks at Princess Leia’s side, alternatively racing after her or trying to get her to be more careful — Evaan has enough memories to fuel her fantasies for years. She doesn’t need much. Her imagination is very active, a side effect of becoming a pilot and spending days in her X-wing with only her astromech for company. 

With the respect she has for her monarch, she ought to be ashamed of herself. 

But she isn’t, because in a strange way, Princess Leia’s the one who empowered her to have these fantasies in the first place. When Princess Leia started covertly working for the Rebellion, so did Evaan, piloting her reports to Viceroy Bail Organa. When Princess Leia needed someone to help save the surviving Alderaanians from the Imperials, Evaan went with her. First as a guard, then as a friend. 

(Evaan doesn’t like to admit it, but she was disappointed in Princess Leia after the award ceremony on Yavin IV. She’d thought there was ice in her veins, so little did Princess Leia say about her parents and planet. But now she knows there’s passion there, passion stronger than she’s ever seen. Princess Leia is a force of nature, like a stream: deceptively calm but with hidden, dangerous depths.)

So, _because_ she respects the princess, Evaan lets herself fantasize. 

She pictures kissing Princess Leia. Using her white vest (Evaan hates white, but the princess looks _so_ good, confident and ten meters tall, a beacon of hope in white) to pull her close and kiss away the burdens of leadership. She envisions her hands in Princess Leia’s hair, ruining the ornate braids (the ones she knows the princess hates; Queen Breha told her about a hair cutting incident long ago) until it’s loose around her face, making her look freshly tumbled. She imagines the weight of Princess Leia on her lap, holding her close, indulging in a rare moment of having _her_ princess safe, sound, and _all_ to herself. (A safe Princess Leia doesn’t happen often; she needs to be on the front lines, in the danger of blasterfire and high consequence negotiations.)

Really, her thoughts are innocent. She knows they are; Evaan’s heard plenty of talk in the barracks and dirty jokes over the comms. Her fantasies wouldn’t even rate a one on most scales of sexual imagery. 

Evaan doesn’t need anything more. All she has to do is remember a hand on her hip, the assured smile and faith the princess has in her to do the right thing, and the way Princess Leia refers to her, Evaan Verlaine, as a friend. 

She bites her lip when she comes, keeping back the _“My princess”_ that burns to escape, and thus keeps the respect she guards for the monarchy.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite being a massive Star Wars fan (EU for life!), I've not written much in the fandom. Come visit me on [tumblr](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/) where I'm trying to be more active in fandoms. Help out by sending me prompts!


End file.
